


OMG... They were in LOVE

by Fool of a Book Wyrm (Lafeli85)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow's Wings and Tail, Slice of Life, Tumblr Prompt, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafeli85/pseuds/Fool%20of%20a%20Book%20Wyrm
Summary: A collection of Tumblr ask prompts and drabbles1. I Love You #20 As we huddle together, the storm raging outside (for Llamapyjamas)- Simon and Baz enjoy an afternoon by the coast when they get caught in a flash storm.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	OMG... They were in LOVE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shushu_yaoi_lj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushu_yaoi_lj/gifts).



> This is a collection of Tumblr prompt asks and drabbles generated from various lists. I'm still working away at writing several of them, and will post here as I finish and post them to tumblr. 
> 
> These have _not_ been beta read, and pretty generally were written quickly without much proof reading. So grammar and spelling errors are likely to be found. These are just for fun, so I hope you enjoy!!

Simon Snow is beautiful, wings outstretched with the wind in his hair. 

When he asked me if we could spend the Easter hols from Uni in Hampshire, my heart stuttered to a near standstill. It’s been three years since the Christmas he lost his magic. Over a year of therapy for both of us. He even chose to return to University this year. With all of that progress, I still hadn’t expected coming back to Hampshire to be an idea that he would bring up on his own. 

I’ve only asked him to come back one other time, when the magic was first starting to return to the estate. It’s not fully returned yet, but we can use magic in the house and the grounds immediately surrounding it. It’s a start, enough to feel comfortable enough to spend extended amounts of time here. 

“Can we go for a drive today?” he asked me around a mouthful of scone. Simon still eats like a wild animal, no amount of time or passive-aggressive comments have been able to teach him table manners or healthy eating habits. 

“I think we can manage that,” I was drinking my tea and trying to read a chapter from my Econ textbook. Watching Simon eat is disgustingly fascinating. Even now, after years of watching him. He had crumbs trapped in the corner of his mouth, and I had the urge to lick them clean. 

_ What is wrong with me? _

That’s how I’ve ended up laying on a blanket by a secluded stretch of coastline, watching my boyfriend soar carelessly instead of reading the book I had brought with us. 

After about twenty minutes, he lands next to me heading quickly for the picnic hamper.

“You can’t have worked up that much of an appetite already, Snow.” 

“Yes, I can. But that’s not the point. Storm’s coming in.”

I look up, to a blue sky with only a few wispy clouds. Surely he’s taking the piss. 

I raise an eyebrow at him. 

“Don’t be a git and help me pick everything up.” He’s certainly acting as if we’re on a timeline. “If we’re going to make it back to the car, we need to get moving now.”

I sigh and begin folding the blanket I’d been laying on. 

A gust of wind nearly knocks me over as I’m packing the blanket back into the hamper. Thunder rolls, as large black clouds begin to blow in out of nowhere. 

“I told you!”

Fuck me, we’re never going to make it back to the jag before we get stuck in the downpour. 

“Come on,” I grab the hamper in one hand and his hand in the other dragging him along toward a small copse of elms not too far off. Some shelter is better than nothing. 

We manage to duck under the branches of the trees just as the sky opens up in a torrential downpour. 

I should have been better prepared for something like this, April storms always move in so quickly. 

Despite our makeshift shelter, the rain is still coming down on us through the leaves and I’m shivering from the gusts of cold sea breeze. 

Simon opens his bomber jacket, tucking me in tightly to his body with the flaps of his jacket wrapped around my back. 

Even now, without the magic that caused him to be a blast furnace, he still runs warm. (Just not as hot as he once was.) Being held by Simon Snow is a comfort I never thought I’d be able to have— something I would deserve to have. 

As the rain comes down through the branches even harder, I feel Simon shift. Our world becomes a little darker, filtered through a membrane of red wings. 

I can hear the light tapping of raindrops on his wings, but we’ve been ensconced in a private bubble of just us two. 

“Are you warm enough, Darling?”  _ Darling _ , it still gets me every time he says it. And he knows it. 

“Yes, love,” I bury my face in his neck, breathing him in. He still smells like something I would gladly eat, his pulse lulls my mind into a calm state. 

He presses a kiss to my temple. 

“I love you,” he murmurs into into my hair. 

“I love you, too,” I say, ignoring the storm raging around us. 

Days like today are what make the path we had to take to get here worth it. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> **Come say hello to me on[Tumblr!](http://foolofabookwyrm.tumblr.com/) I love new friends!**


End file.
